Riding 102 with a Twist
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: A twist on the rules of the Space between Cray and Earth. CHARACTER DEATH. SPOILERS FOR ASIA CIRCUIT ENDING(MOSTLY FOR EPISODE 102). One shot.


…**Hi…I have a one-shot for you guys, that puts a little twist on the near-end of the Asia Circuit Arc. Also Aichi's a female. Although I don't think it's noticeable…You know what? I think you guys can choose whether he is a female or not…The wording of this doesn't make his gender clear, so just use that imagination of yours. Picture It! …Yeah…**

**Aichi: ….Kai-kun…**

…**Aichi…Well there is some character death in here…from one character in particular. **

**Aichi: *silently cries***

**H-Hey! Don't start crying now! …You're going to make me cry…I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

'_Hurry…I have to hurry!' _I led my team, Q4, through the empty space of the realm between Earth and Cray. After I beat S.I.T Genius and they tragically went to rest, we headed towards Leon's direction, or at least, his Psyqualia's direction.

"It's taking forever! Are you sure this is the right direction, Sis?" Kamui asked impatiently.

"Yes. I can feel it…Leon's Psyqualia…But…gkk!" I clutched my head as it suddenly started hurting. "Agh…!"

"Aichi/Sis!" Both Misaki and Kamui said at the same time.

"I-I'm fine. It's just my head hurts that's all…Ugh!"

"No, You're not okay. Maybe we should rest-"

"No. I'm fine. Come on. Let's hurry." I cut off Misaki.

Kamui and Misaki looked unconvinced, but let it go. "If you need it, I'll give you a piggyback ride!" Kamui sated proudly.

"Okay!" I told him, but in my head I thought, _'I don't think so…You're too small to carry me.'_

We continued walking, but I had a really bad feeling about what was going to happen. I didn't want to believe it, but it felt strongly connected to Kai. _'I'm sure he's fine.'_ I tried telling myself over and over in my head, but that feeling just won't leave me alone. Unfortunately, that feeling was soon found to be correct when we finally caught up to Leon and the twins.

When we arrived at the scene, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me, all tattered and bruised, was Kai, lying on the ground, unconscious. However, that wasn't the thing that had me frozen in fear. It was Leon, smiling devilishly down at Kai, who was barely even moving. I ran up to him, panic filling my entire body.

"Kai! Kai! Come on, wake up! Kai!" I remembered what Takuto said about the dangers of this world.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Takuto! Are you okay?" I asked the white haired boy. **_

_** "Yes. I'm fine. It's just…My powers are drained…" Takuto strained. "Go. You must defeat Leon and get rid of void. You must! "m counting on you, Aichi Sendou."**_

_** I nodded and turned to leave but Takuto stopped me. "Wait! Before you go, let me restore your memories while I still have power in me."**_

_** Everything came back to me, to us. I remembered the Royal Paladins and Blaster Blade, and the Shadow Paladins. I remembered the Kagero Clan that Kai used before Narukami. I remembered the Psyqualia and how I was once controlled by its dark side. **_'So that's why I was so wary of using the Psyqualia. I was once drunk on power because of the darkness of the Psyqualia. However, there should be a right way to use it…There has to be!'_** Takuto collapsed soon after he restored our memories and I had to lean him against a rock to rest so we could stop Leon from doing anything with Void's power.**_

"_**One more thing, Aichi Sendou. Losing here, means death. That means that if the leader of the team loses, then the team members will be sent back to Earth, but the leader will lose their life. Understood?"**_

_**My eyes widened in surprise. **_'Losing…means death…?' _**"Understood."**_

_**Takuto smiled slightly and then told us, "Go! Find Leon and stop him once and for all!"**_

"_**Alright!" I told him reassuringly, and ran off to find the leader of Dreadnought.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Kai! Kai! Please Kai! Wake up!" I kept calling his name. Kai wasn't the leader so I knew that he would be alright, but somehow, I felt that something was wrong. That something really wrong was going to happen.

"A-i-chi…?" Kai rasped out.

"Kai! You're okay!" I exclaimed, smiling in relief. However, that relief was short-lived as Kai began to cough up blood.

"Ai-chi-i…I-I…I didn't fight alongside you, and didn't even look up when you needed me most…I'm sorry I couldn't help you…Aichi…"

"No…No! That isn't true! That's not true, Kai! When…When I didn't know what to do when I lost my Royal Paladin deck, while I was confused with everything, you showed me the way! You helped me more than anything, Kai!" I told him tears forming in my eyes.

"Ha…I wonder why…everything seems so clear…so bright…"

I noticed a pale green glow coming from New AL4, and that's when I knew, that when Kai lost, everything will be changed. That everything I knew, would be gone. My motivation, vanished. "No…No…Why…Don't go! Our paths aren't over yet! They'll cross again someday! So please! Don't go! Kai!"

Kai looked at me, with a sad smile on his face, like he knew it was the end for him. "Next time…will you show me the way?"

"Yeah. So let's keep doing our best…Okay, Kai?" The tears I was trying to hold back were coming at me full force that it hurt my throat when I held them back. Kai started fading, as did the other two AL4 members.

"Defeated fighters lose their rights to exist on this world…and for the leaders…they lose their life…So this is it…"

My eyes widened even more if that was possible. I didn't want him to disappear. I didn't want him to leave me alone! "No…Kai! Don't! Don't disappear! No! I don't want you to-"

Kai raised his hand, pointing forward telling me, "Go, Aichi…to our paths…Do it for me…please? Aichi?" His eyes blanked out and his hand fell lifelessly on the ground. Kai became so transparent you could barely see him.

Now, little by little, the dam I had over my tears were slowly breaking apart. "No…No…No! NO! Kai! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Kai!" And then, he faded from my sight. I could no longer feel his warmth on my hands. He was gone. That was when all my self-control broke loose. I didn't even care that there were people watching, I let the salty drops of water fall freely down my face, and I screamed. I screamed his name for all I was worth. That was the first time I had ever lost someone so dear to me. The tears cascaded down my cheeks as I screamed and screamed. I screamed till my voice was hoarse. Everyone just stood there, silently, staring, mourning, but I didn't care. The one thing that kept me going, was gone.

I defeated Leon, and sealed Void with the help of Leon during his final moments. _'If only Kai were here with me…'_

A year later, I was in high school, attending Miyaji Academy. I still played Vanguard, in memory of Kai, and Leon, and Chris, but mostly for Kai. When I made the Vanguard Fight Club, I dedicated it to Kai, and made sure to visit his makeshift grave whenever I could.

One day, though, I was head back home from one of my visits to Kai's grave. When I turned to home, I felt a warm, tingling sensation on my skin, like a ghost. The feeling reached my ears. It whispered two words in my ear, and then the feeling left, leaving behind the warmth in my chest. But with those two words, I felt a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders, and for the first time, I smiled a big, genuine smile.

_**'Thank you…'**_

**And Cut! ….Alright. IT's almost close to the end of the year, and I know some of you guys who are reading this are waiting for my other stories to update, but don't worry, they will be up soon! Alright. Now that o have this out of the way, please follow story/author, favorite story/author, review, all of the above, or none of the above! Bye!**


End file.
